


I Fell In Love with the Devil

by RiseoftheBlossom



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Edgeplay, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseoftheBlossom/pseuds/RiseoftheBlossom
Summary: Commissioned by Shikabootay for Banoffee!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	I Fell In Love with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banoffee/gifts).



> Commissioned by Shikabootay for Banoffee!

Biting her lip to hide her mischievous smile, she leaned against the bar in a way that emphasised the swell of her chest, green eyes flitting upwards to meet the hungry gaze of her latest pawn.

"Sakura," she murmured and held out her hand, knowing she needn't say anything else for an introduction.

His was clammy as he grasped hers, but she pretended not to notice and offered a brief, coy smile, ensuring her intentions were known right off the bat. And like an idiot drawn to ramen, he fell for her charms, daring to take a step closer and causing her to fight back to urge to glance to the other end of the bar.

"Haise."

_Like it even mattered._

Inebriated brown eyes dragged up and down her shimmering red dress, remaining trapped for moments at a time at the plunging neckline and short skirt.

"Pleasure to meet you," she purred as he kissed her hand.

It was going to be so much easier than usual to rile _him_ up thanks to her brand new dress. Honestly, what had he been thinking while purchasing it for her? That it would remain locked away in the closet for his eyes only? Hell no, especially not when she felt so damn good about herself in it. She was going to tease him and _really_ get the money's worth out of the dress.

As expected of her lover, he chose the perfect dress for her figure and it was one that contrasted wonderfully against her skin tone (while some dresses made her look like death, enhancing her paleness in a godawful way). His keen eye had yet to fail him in that department, earning him many pleasurable rewards.

The guy chose horrendous topics to talk about and like that wasn't torture enough, he often grew distracted during their conversation and she would have to playfully chide him for staring so blatantly at her breasts. The only good thing about that was her lover radiating a powerful aura of agitated warning, one that grew stronger the longer the interaction went on for.

Gods, teasing him was fun.

When Haise stepped forward to close the distance between them, he stumbled, catching her arm while reaching for the bar to steady himself and she sighed, knowing her fun was over. The moment there was even a _prediction_ of her being harmed, she knew he wouldn't stay back and allow her to toy with her latest pawn any longer.

And, right on cue, her lover appeared like he was summoned, hand coming to the bar between their two bodies, Haise's _oomph_ as his face collided with his midsection rather than her breasts making Sakura pout.

"Haise-kun," she pretended to chide. "Did you do that on purpose?"

He could barely hear her over the pounding bass – she knew he couldn't. But still, Haise seemed to sense the danger that he'd fallen into, for his brown eyes sobered considerably as he slowly stood up to his full height, meeting the cold gaze of her lover.

"Well?"

Haise swallowed. "N-No, she – I mean, _I-I_ …"

"Was attempting to grope my woman." Sakura's stomach fluttered with warmth, her breath catching when he leaned just that little bit closer – not so much that he was in his face, but enough to intimidate him. "Do you have a death wish?"

Even over the music, she could hear him clearly, but then again Uchiha Madara was a man who could never be ignored. Hell, just holding Haise's gaze for a second too long had the man scurrying away with a hurried apology, almost stumbling in his attempt to leave the establishment.

When Madara turned to face her, his annoyance was evident, but Sakura didn't allow it to bother her. She never did. No matter how foul his moods could get, she knew she could trust him in the promise he'd made her long ago.

_I will never allow harm to come to you – by my own hand or anyone else's._

She was untouchable with him and Sakura would be lying if she said it didn't make her a little reckless. The fearlessness that she bathed in was addictive as hell and soon enough, it wasn't solely due to being under Madara's protection.

With him, she finally started to believe in herself. He empowered her and drilled it into her that _she_ was the one to be feared. How could she not be? Not only could she defend herself (thanks to him), but she had _the_ Uchiha Madara under her thumb, he often told her. Somehow, she had done the impossible. Had done what many had failed to do so and that made her so very dangerous.

_She had opened his heart, wriggling her way in and setting up residence there._

"That wasn't necessary," she told him with that same pout. "I can handle myself, you know."

"I know you can handle it," her lover murmured with a smirk, like merely meeting her eye was enough to banish his foul mood. Then again, it hadn't been a _real_ mood. He enjoyed toying with her pawns, too. "But with me around, you don't need to dirty your hands with trash like that."

"You picked him out for our little game," Sakura accused, fingers delicately tracing up his chest and to his neck.

Their games consisted of many different things, but Sakura's favourite was terrifying the crap out of the shady guys who entered the club.

In most cases, Madara often manned the security office for a while (or sometimes simply sat at the bar, watching over everyone) and assessed the punters, ensuring nobody was causing trouble or dealing on his turf. If they were clean, then he left them alone. If they were fools who didn't know where the hell they were (or worse, _did_ and dared to risk it anyway), then they essentially tag teamed them.

That particular guy had been eyeing up a group of intoxicated young girls, repeatedly trying his luck with them even when they said no. Even when one of the girls asked the bartender to stop allowing Haise to send drinks their way, he'd still harassed them. Well, had, until she'd made herself known and ensnared him.

That particular game hadn't been even a fraction as satisfying as they usually were, though. Usually, Madara allowed her to draw it out, to _really_ dig her claws into the men – or women – who dared to believe they were capable of getting one over on her lover (or in that case, capable of harassing his punters, in turn driving away business), before promptly and ruthlessly using said claws to rip the bastards open and ensure they _never_ wronged him again.

The takedowns were always spectacular.

"Aa," came his softened murmur and as usual, it did pleasant things to her insides, especially when coupled with the fingers that carefully tipped her head back. "But I never said he could touch you, did I?"

True, she supposed.

Daringly, her hand slipped beneath his blazer and around him, clutching at his back. The movement allowed them to come closer, their bodies fitting together snuggly with a single tug from her.

Her mischievous smile returned at full force when he looked down at her, eyebrow raising.

"You weren't satisfied by that pitiful excuse of a takedown, were you?"

Sakura shook her head.

Madara smirked, knowing that that would mean another game.

He was unconcerned with public displays of affections – she'd yet to witness his glare fail, for it always sent people scurrying with their knees knocking together, meaning they still, in a sense, had some privacy – but then again, he wouldn't be. Not with all they'd done.

His smirk threatened to widen when she stepped closer and pushed gently until his back came into contact with the bar, his blazer hiding her actions as she deftly unbuttoned his pants.

Sakura's other hand reached up, tugging his face down closer to hers, but it was Madara who initiated the kiss. His arm came around her, further hiding what she was doing and she smirked, biting his lip.

And even though she'd set out to be the one pleasing him, he was the one who took complete control, dominating their kiss and her senses without hesitation. For a few minutes, she was unable to continue further, clutching at him, the feeling of their tongues gliding and entwining sending a shock of pleasure straight down her spine. A groan left her hoarsely when his hand tangled in her hair, forcing her head back to further deepen the kiss.

There was always something so thrilling about making out in his club and surrounded by punters, where anyone could see them. But with the club being as busy as it was and their being tucked into the corner of the bar, she knew they wouldn't be disturbed and even if someone _did_ see them, those people would never let on. Madara was a frightening man.

Gods, she loved how much power he possessed.

Breathing uneven, she finished unzipping his pants, hand teasingly playing with the waistband and she shivered when he growled warningly, hips thrusting towards her in a demanding way that set her on fire.

"You should know better than to start something you can't-"

She made him cut off his sentence with a sharp hiss, her hand wrapping around his erection firmly, eyes narrowing playfully.

"You should know better than to underestimate me," she murmured, placing a hot kiss to his throat while simultaneously dragging her hand up his length at a tortuous pace.

It was when she slowly went back down that he groaned deeply into her ear, shuddering ever so slightly.

"How much do you think we could get away with? Or, should I say: how good is your composure?" Sakura questioned impishly, pulling back a little to meet his eye. Then, knowing how to _really_ get to him, she leaned up on her tiptoes, chest flush to his while grazing her teeth on his earlobe, her hot breath fanning over him. "I want to play with you in front of all these people, _Madara._ "

He answered her words by sitting on a stool, legs parting to allow her to stand between them and Sakura rewarded him with a grin, her hand beginning a steady pump that had him clutching at her hips to bring her closer, their bodies flush and hiding her actions with ease.

"They have no idea," she whispered heatedly into his ear, nipping lightly. "You could be fucking me against this bar and they wouldn't even notice."

"Is that an invitation?" asked Madara between quiet, barely-there groans.

But those quiet little groans weren't nearly good enough for her and Sakura proved as much by pausing at the top of his throbbing length, rubbing her thumb over his sensitive tip and smearing his fluids about. She was rewarded with a louder moan when she applied more pressure, squeezing carefully all the way down, alternating between quick and slow twists.

The most fun game she played with Madara was edging him. She _relished_ in riling him up to the point of it bordering on painful (for him, of course), pushing and pushing and _pushing_ until he eventually pinned her to nearest surface and fucked her until she could barely walk.

Biting her lip, she released a soft whimper, knowing exactly what her noises of pleasure did to him and as expected, her lover gripped a tighter hold, burying his face in her shoulder. Her noise was genuine a moment later when he bit down on her exposed skin, causing her other hand to reach up beneath his blazer and scratch at his back.

It was exhilarating.

No matter where they were, being with Madara never failed to get adrenaline rushing through her veins, lighting her whole body on fire in a way similar to his touches. That alone was addicting enough to keep her from overthinking their games or actions, turning her into a wanton mess eager for more.

The quickening of her hand rewarded Sakura with hot, open-mouthed kisses leading back up to her jaw, his lips barely brushing hers before their tongues were interweaving, swallowing her moan.

She'd been with men before Madara, yet she could honestly say that they had never had such an effect on her – her heart or body. There was simply something about him that stripped her of all she'd once been, taking a pitiful mess who'd relied on others and turning her into a fearless woman who could go to war _for_ Madara and bring back the heads (or the pride, at least) of his enemies.

Unable to take anymore, she spared a glance around the club, only semi-caring about potential voyeurs. When she deemed it safe enough, she twisted her body and ducked beneath the hatch. It covered a half door to the bar and when closed over as it currently was, it appeared as nothing more than part of the bar.

"Eager," she barely heard him say, the smugness in his tone setting her on fire.

Rather than reply, however, she made him choke on his next words by choking on his length, immediately burying her nose in the patch of hair waiting for her at the base.

He cursed, back straightening until his hips bucked into her mouth.

 _Serves you right,_ she wanted to say, happy that she'd chipped at his composure.

"For your sake, you had better hope nobody saw that," he told her between his teeth.

She hummed, looking up at him playfully, all the while dragging her lips back up his length and to the tip, where she languorously swiped her tongue. It pleased him as it always did, his fingers weaving through her hair and aiding in his thrusting, forcing her to take all of him again.

Gods, she loved it when he took control like that. She was unable to stop herself from groaning shamelessly when he continued small thrusts of his hips into her, the feeling of him being so deep into her throat driving Sakura to work hard on her gag reflex to keep herself from gagging. Then again, she knew he liked it when she gagged on him.

It was as she felt the telling signs of his cock throbbing that she extracted it from her mouth, ignoring the pushy hands trying to keep it buried inside.

"Is that your idea of a punishment?" she demanded naughtily, tongue going from tip to base and back up again with playful swirls. "How about this for punishment?"

And then she began suckling on his balls, pinching in just the right place when she felt his incoming orgasm. His hands were trembling in her hair as she forcefully stopped his orgasm just as it tried to claim him, the warning growl somehow carrying over the music and sending a jolt of pleasure straight to her core.

_"Sakura…"_

Green eyes peered up at him in the innocent way he knew drove him wild. "Ma-da- _ra_ …"

But just as Sakura went to continue teasing and edging her lover, she felt him stiffen for the briefest second before his hands relaxed and left her hair.

"What is it?"

She looked back to him, unable to hear whoever was talking to him but knowing it was probably just the bartender.

Smirking mischievously, she returned to his sensitive red tip, running her tongue along the slit and immediately causing his hips to flex.

"Leave them for now," he ordered shortly. "You can handle it afterwards."

His composure was flawless as per usual, but it made her ache with the need to strip it from him as he often did hers. So, what else was there to do than to take the entire length of him again without warning? The balls that were suddenly in her hand tightened wonderfully as she played with them, thighs trembling ever so slightly when she sucked her way back up, his cock leaving her mouth messily.

 _C'mon,_ she inwardly begged with a wanton whine. _Break for me._

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

Was the question aimed at her or the bartender?

She answered either way, head bobbing maddeningly, nose bumping his pubic bone each and every time.

"Then go," Madara demanded gruffly. "You have drinks to pour."

There was that aura of darkness that she found so addicting, the one that scared the shit out of people. Was it normal that it only aroused her? Did that make her all kinds of messed up? Honestly? Sakura didn't care. After all, what reason would she have to fear the man whose body was begging of her to allow him to orgasm already? Why _should_ she fear him when _she_ was the one in control, once more bringing him to the edge only to cruelly deny him?

And then, just to prove she was the one in control, Sakura left a lingering kiss on the full balls in her grasp before climbing out of her hiding spot, winking at a punter who happened to catch her eye.

Predictably, Madara didn't allow her to escape, catching wrist and pinning her to the bar. She knew that he knew someone was watching – he never missed a detail no matter how riled up he was – but that didn't stop him from sitting her clothed centre down on his aching penis, the hotness of his shaft making her lick her lips in anticipation.

He leaned in closer, hands keeping her hips secure against his as he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to fuck you in front of these people."

What?

They'd never gone _that_ far before.

Even with his blazer covering a great deal of their movements, she knew it was still blatantly obvious what was happening when he lifted her dress because the punter looked on with wide eyes, his mouth parting in shock.

As Madara slid her thong to the side, she turned her head to the side but never looked away from the other man, having to shout twice before Madara heard her say, "We're being watched."

"You enjoy it," he muttered in response, flexing his hips against hers and making Sakura shake with need when his blunt tip brushed against her clitoris. "Can't you feel how slick my cock feels against you?" Teeth nipped at her lobe and his breath made her shiver as it tickled her overly sensitive skin. "I bet I could slide it in right now and not be met with any resistance."

The grinding was going to drive her insane. Already, it was difficult remaining sat up or stopping herself from meeting his slow thrusts. Her centre was pulsating with need, clitoris shocking her each time even the slightest amount of pressure was applied. All the while, green eyes remained locked on another man's, unable to register what colour his were even when the lights lit up his blushing features momentarily.

There was no masking her features as they twisted into a pleasured grimace, not when Madara reached up and tipped her head back to kiss her neck. Fortunately for her, he then angled her face to the side, meeting her lips with a need so hot is shook her. His thumb forced her to greet his tongue, the ability to breathe sucked from her very soul as she struggled to keep up. Between the grinding and the kissing she–

Her hips moving out of time without warning had Madara smirking knowingly, pulling back to look at her with a lidded gaze.

"What's this?" he questioned with a hum. "You want to come?"

More than anything. She could feel herself dripping on him, her need impossible to ignore.

"I refer back to our previous conversation regarding your actions and punishment." Despite his words, his breathing was laboured in her ear, his eyelashes kissing her cheek when he shut his eyes, hips giving a more forceful thrust and at the pressure against her weeping opening, she mewled softly. "You should know by now that my punishments are severe."

Yes. Yes, she did and she wanted to be punished by him.

Her neglected nipples strained against the fabric of her dress, obvious even without proper lighting, but she resisted the urge to relieve some of the pressure, her eyes easily finding the voyeur.

"Your punishment," Madara began huskily, the voyeur's eyes once more widening as her hips were lifted, the meaning impossible to misunderstand.

Yet, somehow, she couldn't look away from the stranger. Not even when Madara was aligning their bodies up, not even when he lowered her onto him uncaringly, filling and stretching and _throbbing and_ –

"You thought your punishment was throat-fucking my cock?" he demanded, voice taking on a minute strain. Her hips were pinned to his with no chance of moving. "When I know you enjoy it?"

His dark chuckle had her shivering, hand swinging back to grab his hair.

"No, since you're so fond of your edging technique, I thought I'd employ my own – of sorts."

Her gaze swept back to the voyeur and Sakura bit her lip. "H-Here?"

"Are you intimidated by our audience?"

But she knew exactly how to play him. "I just don't think you'd be able to make me orgasm when I'm so aware of people watching."

All movements ceased.

She smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

There was always a game to play between them. Whether it was tearing an enemy down or torturing one another – there was always something that they could do to entertain themselves.

"I was going to give you a taster before taking you to the security office to finish you off," muttered Madara, nipping at her neck. "But you have just sealed your fate."

And she wasn't even complaining.

The rolling of his hips had Sakura gripping at the bar, head falling into one of her hands to mask her expression. Even after their many times together, she still couldn't get over how deep he felt, stretching her in all the best ways. What made it even better was the arm wrapped around her, hand not only keeping her secure against him but also pinching and rubbing her clitoris.

"Oh, G- _God_. I-"

The temptation to _bounce_ was unyielding as it sunk its teeth into her in the same fashion as Madara suddenly did, biting down on her shoulder. The only thing – _the only fucking thing_ – keeping her from doing so was the man watching them from across the bar, his lidded gaze boring into their connected bodies.

"Let him watch," said Madara, fingers quickening in their circles, hips pushing more urgently against hers.

"Y-You're really okay with that?" she demanded disbelievingly. After all, Uchiha Madara was possessive as hell. Why would he want to share her like that? Unless… She let out a breathy chuckle, head falling back to his shoulder so he could hear her better over the music. "He's our next pawn."

Daringly, she felt Madara lift his head at the same time as his hands, meeting the voyeur's hungry eyes while cupping her breasts, like he was showing off how full they were in that moment. His fingers dug into the sensitive flesh, making it spill over.

And stunning her completely, the guy didn't look away to hide his shame of being caught watching. Not once.

No, he instead reached downwards to fix his pants to hide the bulge of his arousal.

Sakura shuddered, but not out of pleasure and perhaps sensing the change in her mood, Madara released her breasts and graced her neck with an almost tender kiss.

"I will meet you in the office," he murmured into her ear, tongue swirling around the lobe. Gods, he knew that drove her crazy. "By the time I get there, you will be naked and touching yourself."

She whimpered, thighs trembling. "Understood."

He granted her with a single, sharp thrust that had her clutching at the bar to steady herself, moan lost to the bass of the obnoxious dance song blaring.

"Go."

She did so on unsteady legs, all but falling into the security office and stripping down without a second thought. The door was only just shut behind her when she threw herself back into Madara's chair, completely naked and with her feet kicking up onto the desk in the way she knew he wasn't all that fond of.

It was an act she never would have done for any previous lovers, but for Madara, she… He brought out the absolute best and worst in her. No, it wasn't that she _had_ to please him, it was more so that she _longed_ to.

The office was much quieter despite being only a door away from the bar, Sakura noted admiringly, fingers immediately starting up an intense rhythm that had her thighs shaking, other hand gripping the headrest of the chair. With it being quieter, she could better appreciate the noises her lover made, because _Gods_ there was something about his moans that just–

"Good girl," came the impish mutter of the man she adored.

She pouted. "What took you so long?"

By the time Madara reached her, she spotted the gleam in his eye, the one that signified he'd set a plan in motion. It had her breathing out shakily, excitement rushing through her because nothing – absolutely nothing – beat being fucked by Madara when he was high off revenge.

"The pervert?" Sakura guessed, anticipation causing her heart to skip a beat when he unbuttoned his pants once more, shoving them low enough to release his member.

That feeling only increased when he reached downwards and hooked her legs over his arms, lifting her effortlessly. A sharp intake of breath was all she could give in return for his sudden entering of her, the abrupt _slamming_ leaving her weak in his embrace, although the strong grip on her hips adding a thrill to it all when she leaned backwards, threatening to disrupt his careful balance mid-thrust.

Her impish smirk was rewarded with her front suddenly slamming down onto the desk, the items that had been neatly aligned scattering, some even sent flying off the desk entirely.

"What's this?" he questioned, voice causing a desired reaction for him as her inner muscles clenched around him repeatedly. "Do you want to be punished, Sakura?"

When he was in _that_ mood? After an unsatisfying takedown, but the beginnings of another? One that he would go into with all guns blazing to make up for the failure and the creep's unsettling her?

_Fuck yes._

Her ass already stung when he spanked her the first time, body naturally jolting away from what caused her pain before she pressed her hips back into his, upper lip curling when he tangled a hand in her hair and forced her back to arch. There was no way she would ever be capable of describing the ruthless pounding of his hips or _why_ the pain he caused her also created an intense euphoria that-

A moan an octave higher than usual had him pushing her cheek to the desk, other hand firmly pressing against her stomach and keeping her still – and for good reason, as the tell-tale signs of her orgasm made themselves known, entire body already beginning to shake and threatening to disrupt his flow. Of course, Madara wouldn't ever allow that to happen. Even her body's natural reactions were controlled by him and she _ached_ with the pleasure.

Oh, but he wasn't done with her. Not by a long shot. And Sakura grinned in her pleasure induced high as she was flipped over, the sudden snapping of his hips into hers, the hand wrapped firmly around her throat barely giving her the chance to recover from her still-fading orgasm. All she could do to anchor herself as her body was pushed towards its next climax was grasp his arm with both hands, legs falling open and spread wide on the desk.

His upper lip curled as he snarled between pants for breath, "He thinks he has a chance with you."

What the hell was he talking about? Sakura couldn't even focus properly on his words. She bit her lip harshly, unable to look away from the joining of their bodies, the sight undeniably hot to her.

That was until he punished her with a twisting of her nipple for ignoring his words.

With a pout, she looked up at her lover.

"That bastard is the next target," he muttered and released her throat. His large hands grabbed her hips, yanking her to meet his thrust halfway before leaning down against Sakura and holding her still even as she protested in a whine, murmuring against her lips, "To make him pay for making you uncomfortable, you're going to make him think he has a chance before humiliating him."

Heat curled in her stomach and she knew he felt it too, because her insides pulsated around him, making him breathe in sharply at the intensity. "Yes, sir."

"Don't disappoint me."

She smiled sweetly even as she guided his hand back to her throat, coaxing him into squeezing once more.

" _Never."_


End file.
